Asteri and Obscurum
by The Wolf of the Forest
Summary: An ancient prophecy is coming to light, shrouded in the language and time it was written in. Follow Lorege, Tia, and Nin as they try to stop the total obliteration of the pokemon world. Written by both Wolf of the Forest and dreamseeker09.
1. Prolouge

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: The Wolf of the Forest and dreamseeker09**

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Pokemon beside the pokemon, characters, and region I use in this story.**

**Author note: The point of views will switch from Lorege to Tia depending on who wrote the section.**

Prolouge

Two figures, one clad in robes blacker than black and the other clad in robes whiter than white, stood in front of an old, wizened man. He had a beard that was white and tangled reaching almost to the floor.

In his hands was a scroll. The other two figures took the offered scroll and looked over it. Lines jumped out at them even though they were in a combination of two languages. "When the two celestial bodies collide…" "A boy reunited with his presumed dead father…" "The one who can control the two…" "The creator returns…"

Asteri, a female from the region known as Canotoris spoke up. "Lord Tonadoris, what does this mean?" The hood of her white robe fell down to reveal her pure white hair and pure white eyes. Obscurum, a male from the region known as Sineoha added his input. "We have done all we needed to control the two. Will those guards not hold?" He pulled his hood down to reveal jet black hair and eyes that seemed to be only pupil.

Manjarn Tonadoris, emperor of the entire known world of pokemon looked over his two loyal allies and friends and looked at the storm approaching. "Time keeps moving forward. Protections fade away. Prophecies come true. Heroes emerge. And the world changes. It seems like our time, my friends and dear allies has come at last."

With that he pointed out the window and dropped into a deep sleep, from which he would never be awakened.

Asteri and Obscurum looked at each other. They summoned a Rapidash messenger. "Tell our families to go into hiding. Our lines must survive to allow the prophecy to come true. Bring the Tonadoris heirs too. Only then can we attempt to stop the coming confrontation." They both explained.

The three families went into hiding. For 100 years they were not heard from or of. Then three distinct names appeared in the history books. But no one knew where they came from.


	2. Chapter 1

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By The Wolf of the Forest and dreamseeker09**

**Chapter 1  
****Author's note: For the first few chapters, I will tell you, the reader whether it was written by me or dreamseeker. Afterwards I will use TWotF or ds09 at the end to signify who wrote it. This part was written by dreamseeker. Hope you enjoy. And hope reviews come in too. Or we may not post.**

It was modern day, 100 years later, when the beginnings of this mysterious prophecy began to unravel once again. It was the beginning of something great. And it all started with the arrival of a certain new trainer in the famous Fortaux region.

Tia sighed. It seemed this airplane flight had lasted forever. Already, the excitement she had felt when she had first heard of this new region called the 'Fortaux region' had dimmed. Yes, that tended to happen after five hours sitting in a cooped, cramped up airplane seat next to some snotty co-ordinator who treated their precious glameow like it was a legendary pokemon. Seriously, what was so special about that stupid cat pokemon anyway? It had meowed and sicked up the poffins it had been fed more than once during the flight.

She sighed again, for what felt like the 25th time today, and thought to herself 'The Fortaux region better be worth this torture'. So instead, she turned to stare out of the window of the plane, seeing only clouds and the never-ending blue sky. On her lap, her arms cradled a small pachirisu, her travelling partner. Strapped around her small waist were five more pokeballs, containing the pokemon she had attained over her years of travelling the different regions.

You see, Tia was just an ordinary female pokemon trainer. She had long given up using her surname. She was 14 years old and had run away from home at the age of 9, lying about her age in order to get a starter pokemon, which had been a mudkip. Since then, she had evolved her mudkip into a swampert. In her time as a trainer, she had already travelled through the Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen and Sinnoh regions alone, meeting new people and making friends but also making sure to never get too close.

She was nothing special, really. She had a lot of experience and she was a very good battler, but she still had a lot to learn and a lot to improve on. She was pretty, yes, with straight, ginger hair that reached mid-back and large, azure blue eyes that seemed so innocent, but she was not perfectly beautiful. But there was one trait about her that made her different, that made her stand out. She was kind, she wanted to help people and pokemon alike, and she was always cheerful.

In fact, it was only this special trait of hers that stopped her from setting swampert loose on that coordinator next to her and his ridiculous glameow.

However, half an hour later she was freed and more than happily leapt up from her seat, dashed out of the airplane and through the airport as fast as possible. She only hoped that maybe, she could find some new friends in the Fortaux region.


	3. Chapter 2

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: The Wolf of the Forest and dreamseeker09**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: In prologue**

**Author's note: Written by The Wolf of the Forest**

**Lorege's point of view**

Lorege, a boy of 14 with eyes as green as new grass and hair the color of bark, heard the plane landing. He looked at the block of wood he was carving. All he had done to it was to round the edges of the 4' (~10 cm) by 11' (~28 cm) chunk. He shoved it into his backpack and took out a pair of binoculars. He looked down into the valley where the airport was. Sure enough there was a plane searching for a place to gate and unload. Lorege put his binoculars back and released a Salamence. "Let's see if there are any trainers that are worth battling." Lorege said. "_I hope so. Ever since my evolution, I've been itching for a fight._"

Lorege smiled. That was the Draco he knew. He also sent out Gible. Lorege had become attached to pokemon. Yes, he still loved all his other pokemon. There was something though about Gibs, the name Lorege had chosen for Gible, that made Lorege wonder if it was fate that brought them together. He realized it was the same way he had felt when he had first got Fortrarung all those long years ago. Back when his mom and dad were still alive and in one piece. Back when his sister was not working on some assignment for his parents.

Lorege shuddered suddenly and then caught himself. "Let's go down to the town guys. I think I want to have a battle." he said.

_**5 years earlier…**_

_Lorege and his parents, Don and Lexa, were walking in Silence Hills, the most serene and quiet places in the world. But on that day everything would change. A shadowy figure emerged from the nearby forest and released a Slicon, the evolved form of Scizor._

_The Slicon cut through both of his parents like a knife though butter._

_The severed bodies fell to the ground. Lorege backed up and ran away, tears blurring their vision._

_That scene would stay with him no matter what happened._

**Present…**

Lorege hadn't noticed that tears had been falling from his eyes until they landed. He quickly wiped them and purposefully strode inside, looking for at least one trainer. And he found one.


	4. Chapter 3

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: dreamseeker09 and The Wolf of the Forest**

**Chapter 3 (ds09)**

**Disclaimer in the prologue if anyone asks.  
**

Tia was determined to get as far away from the snotty coordinator and he even worse Glameow as possible. She hurried through the airport terminal, Pachirisu holding on for dear life and her small backpack slung over one shoulder as her vibrant hair flew out behind her. She was almost outside, just a little bit further-

BAM!

She felt herself hit something hard and then she was falling backwards; a second later feeling herself hit the ground roughly. In the same moment Pachirisu leapt from her shoulder, small talons and teeth bared and flung itself at the thing, the person who she had crashed into, already disgruntled from the long airplane flight.  
By the time she had leapt to her feet, the small squirrel pokemon had its bushy tail wrapped around the boy's throat, in some sort of shrewd attempt to strangle him. And yet, even in this dire moment, Tia couldn't help but notice that the boy she had crashed into was…rather good-looking. He had pretty green eyes, perfect skin and chocolate brown hair that suited him perfectly. And to top it off, he had good fashion sense. She snapped out of it. Daydream over.  
"Pachiri-," she moved forwards to try and pry her pokemon away from the handsome stranger but was too late. Before she could do anything to stop her small, furry companion, Pachirisu had used a weaker version of discharge, shocking both the boy it was wrapped around and her in the process.  
'Great,' she found herself thinking, 'just great. The first good-looking guy I meet and my hair looks like a bush. Thanks, Pachirisu.'  
So, her hair sticking out at all angles due to the static electricity, Tia carefully walked up to the boy and promptly picked Pachirisu off of him. The small squirrel looked rather smug. The boy, however, did not look too phased by the electric attack.  
"I'm so sorry!" she blushed bright red so that her face was almost the colour of her hair, trying hard not to glare at Pachirisu. "My Pachirisu's always doing that to strangers…she's really sorry too!" She looked into the stranger's green eyes…they didn't seem too angry, more contemplative; brooding, dark, almost haunted.  
"That's okay…" the boy replied almost hesitantly, lightly brushing off his clothes. He looked at her, "Are you a new trainer in the Fortaux region?"  
She nodded slightly, still red, but now intrigued. "O-oh…yes, I am," she stuttered, "I just arrived from Hoenn and I'm about to start my adventure in this region…"  
The boy nodded, "I see," he said and then he smiled very slightly, "my name is Lorege." He held out a hand.  
Tia stared at it for a moment, before smiling as well and shaking it. "Tia," she said simply.  
Lorege pondered for a moment, before asking: "So, do you want to have a battle?"  
Tia, now recovered, nodded and her face broke into a grin. This was something she could understand – something she enjoyed and had loved ever since she left for her journey. "I'd love to," she said simply.

**So, what do you guys think so far? Review please, because without devoted readers, we wouldn't be this far already. ;) And I WotF would like to thank dreamseeker personally for working on this with me. I believe it'll be the best of both of our works.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: The Wolf of the Forest and dreamseeker09**

**Chapter 4 (TWotf)**

**Disclaimer in prologue.**

**Just thought I'd add this in. Found a good song to go along with this chapter. ****.com/watch?v=IakDItZ7f7Q**

Lorege smiled. "Let's do this outside then. No point in ruining an entire building right?"

Tia nodded then stopped. She rushed quickly to the bathroom.

Lorege looked a little bemused. He looked over at Gibs. "Any ideas?" he asked the female Gible. "_I think it had something to do with her hair." _Gibs commented. "_She is pretty. I think she likes you Lorege._" Gibs teased. "Maybe I should tell Draco about your feelings to him?" Lorege said with a raised eyebrow. Gibs shut her mouth and shook her head.

Lorege smiled. "Then I suggest we keep this a secret." He didn't even notice Tia coming out.

She asked politely, "Keep what a secret?"

Lorege blushed but quickly composed himself. "That I know a great place to battle."

She smiled. "Then why don't we go there?"

Lorege nodded.

They followed a path through the forest near the airport all the way to a small salt-water lake. There they set down their packs and prepared for the battle.

Tia sent her Pachirisu out into the battlefield. Lorege responded with Gibs.

_You should have little problems against this electric pokemon. If you get close to fainting, I will switch you out._

_Lorege. I will be okay. Don't worry about me._

Little did they know that someone was watching them. Someone who was supposedly dead.

A person took a knee at the top of a hill overlooking. He was wearing completely black body armor. The helmet was shaped much like the helmet of a Death Star trooper with a visor that covered his entire face.

He thought to himself, _What are two people doing this far away from civilization?_

He took out a pair of binoculars and focused on the two people. A radio crackle interrupted him. "Shadow." he stated.

Giovanni's voice emerged from the other end. "How is the business in the Fortaux region going?"

Shadow lifted his radio back up to his mouth. "I think it got a little more complicated."

"I'll send Damien Flame. He'll be able to help out." Giovanni replied.

"Okay. Shadow out." Shadow clipped the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and took his binoculars out again.

There was a girl and a boy, about the same age. It looked like they were going to start a pokemon battle.

The boy sent a Gible into the battlefield, while the girl sent out a Pachirisu.

Lorege nodded. _Do whatever you can to defeat Pachirisu. Just remember not all of it's moves are electric._

Gibs rolled her eyes. _Really? I thought that Pachirisu was a water-type._

The sarcastic tone was not lost on Lorege.

_Let's start out with Sandstorm and follow up with Sand-Attack. Then Tackle._

_Got it._

A sandstorm was whipped up. Pachirisu became disorientated and was hit by the granules of sand that were flying around.

Gible could clearly see through it, being part ground. She decided to skip the Sand-Attack and go straight to the Tackle. Pachirisu was hit from behind with the Tackle and counterd with a Swift. Gibs was able to dodge all the stars except for one. She fell to a knee and used a Dragon's Rage. But, right then a great wind swept away the sandstorm and stopped the attacks.

A Pidgeot descended with a man on its back.

He threw two pokeballs and caught Gibs and Pachirisu.

"What the heck?!? What right do you have to take our pokemon." Lorege yelled.

Flame smiled. "By the authority of Team Rocket." He showed a temporary member badge. "Any others you want to have taken?" He grinned evilly.

Lorege was furious. "Let me take care of this… Tia, right?"

"But he stole Pachirisu too!" Tia responded.

Lorege only nodded. "Fine. Make sure to protect your pokemon though."

Tia nodded back.

She released a Dodrio.

Lorege released Draco, his Salamence.

_Use Thunder Fang. That will be the best bet with Pidgeot._

Tia's Dodrio fired a Tri-Attack right as Draco closed in with his Thunder Fang.

The Pidgeot dodged the Tri-Attack but its wing was trapped by the Thunder Fang.

Electric shockwaves traveled up and down its body. Damien told the Pidgeot to try and shake off Draco, but that would be like trying to shake off a bear trap.

The Pidgeot fainted and went limp in Draco's jaw.

Damien jumped to a branch and returned Pidgeot. He then released a Garchomp and Dragonite.

Lorege scowled. He released Lucaru.

_Why have I not been used yet? _Asked the last pokeball in his belt.

_All in good time. We have to see where this is going._

Lucaru jumped on Draco's back. Together they bombarded the Flame's pokemon from the air.

The opposing pokemon were not completely helpless though. They were fighting back with everything they had.

Eventually Damien's pokemon were on their last legs, but so were Lorege's and Tia's.

"Give up. You have no more pokemon. I still have one more."

Flame grinned evilly. "That's what you think."

And with that two minute shapes appeared from two pokeballs that Flame held.

Gibs and Pachirisu appeared.

Lorege froze. _I can't attack Gibs. She's my pokemon._

The same thing was going through Tia's mind except it was about her pokemon.

**What will happen next? Will Tia and Lorege get their pokemon back? You'll have to wait until the next installment of Asteri and Obscurum.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: dreamseeker09 and The Wolf of the Forest**

**Chapter 5 (ds09)**

**Disclaimer in the prologue.**

Tia opened her mouth, about to say something, but before either of them could react Pachirisu had used a strong discharge, shocking the two trainers as well as their pokemon and sending electrical currents coursing through their body. Dodrio promptly fainted, but Lucaru and Draco were still holding on although just barely.

Tia collapsed to her knees, breathing raggedly while Lorege remained standing, although he too looked exhausted. "L-Lorege…" she called out weakly, "You…you have to attack P-pachirisu and Gibs…it's the only way."  
He nodded. He understood, but it was still hard for him.

From Dragonite's back, Damien simply laughed cruelly. "You think that will save them? Well, think again!" he smirked at the two pokemon under his control. "Pachirisu, Gible, attack them!"

In the last moment, Tia had released another of her pokemon, a Marshtomp which used protect and stopped the attacks.

"Lucaru, Draco, use Bone Rush and Dragonbreath!" Lorege ground out, "but try not to hurt them too much."  
The two pokemon did so. Both attacks hit, knocking pachirisu and Gible back. However, they only snarled and then rushed forward to counter with spark and dragon claw. Lucaru dodged, but Draco took the dragon claw attack which was super effective and fainted.

With a growl, Lorege returned Draco. However, while he was doing so, the controlled Pachirisu took this chance to land a discharge on Lucaru, making him faint.

Now, Lorege only had one pokemon left, but he was too dangerous to use on their own comrades.

Tia was about to order her Marshtomp to battle against the two controlled pokemon, but before she could Damien returned them with an evil smirk. "No no no," he wagged his finger mockingly at them. "You've had your chance, and you lost it. It wouldn't have worked anyway." He chuckled to himself. "Your pokemon are mine now." And then he left, riding off on Dragonite once he had returned Garchomp, Pachirisu and Gible.

Lorege was furious. No one stole Gibs from him. At the same time, Tia knew somewhere in her head that Pachirisu had just been taken from her…but her consciousness was fading fast and darkness began to creep into her vision. Just before her head hit the ground, she saw Lorege punch the ground in fury and yell, "I'll get you, Damien Flame," distantly.

And then, the world faded into black.

-----------------------------------

It began to rain. The icy water droplets came down fast and hard, pounding into the dried-up ground and above the sky rumbled its distress. A storm was coming. 'How fitting' Lorege thought to himself, rather cynically. He hoped that Damien Flame would be hit by lightening, but he doubted this would happen.

He stayed like that for a long time, his vision blurred (with tears or rainwater he wasn't sure) simply staring at the ground and panting, taking no notice of the rain water that was soaking into his clothes and hair. Gibs had been taken from him, and he had let it happen. He hadn't been strong enough to save him. He had sworn to protect that little dragon pokemon at all costs, and he had failed. He sighed. But then, a dim flame returned to his eyes. He had failed, but he could still bring Gibs back, as well as Pachirisu.

And then he finally looked around and realized with horror that Tia, his new companion, was laying a few metres away, slumped over and obviously unconscious. He felt guilty and ashamed he hadn't noticed right away…quickly, he ran to her and turned her onto her back. She was still breathing.

He brushed the hair from her face. She was pale; too pale. In her hand, was clutched swampert's pokeball. He took the pokeball and attached it back onto her belt for her, before lifting her up gently and beginning to walk in the direction of the pokemon centre.

-------------------------

It was a little while later that Tia woke up in the pokemon centre, feeling warm and comfortable. She sighed in content, shifting and keeping her eyes closed. She waited a few moments, and then finally pried them open. With a jolt, she realized she was lying in a bed in a pokemon centre.

She sat bolt upright and turned to see Lorege sitting in the chair beside her, a serious expression and slight frown on his face. With another jolt, she remembered everything that had just happened.

"He…got away?" was all she could ask, croaking as her voice cracked and broke.

He suddenly seemed to notice her awake and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I should have done more to stop him. Maybe then we would still have Gibs and Pachirisu."

She shook her head, trying to blink away the tears that sprang to her eyes. "D-don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault…" was all she could say.

He sighed, walking to her bedside. "Are you…feeling okay?"

She just nodded mutely, looking down as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

And then he did something unexpected. He leaned down and hugged her, catching her off guard. But in a strange way, it was comforting.

"We'll get them back together, I promise," he said.

And somehow, she couldn't help but believe him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Asteri and Obscurum**

**By: dreamseeker09 and The Wolf of the Forest**

**Chapter 6 (TWotF)**

**Disclaimer in the prologue if that still needs to be mentioned.**

Lorege looked up from the three pokeballs that Nurse Joy handed back to him. He tried to hold back the tears that were welling up. He picked up the three and heard a slight ringing tone.

He rummaged through his bag and dug out his Pokemach 2. "New Message" blinked on and off the screen.

Lorege looked at it and wondered who it was from. He touched the screen and the message box popped up.

The message was as follows:

Number: Restricted

_Lorege, we have gained intelligence that Damien Flame has taken two Pokemon from people near the Fortaux region airport. He is going to sell them on the black market._

_We have intel that places both the time and place. We need someone to infiltrate it and find out exactly what the Heaven Reapers and the Chaos Destors are planning. But we need Pokeball. If you go, the opportunity will be lost._

_You will find the Pokemon you will be using this time in the box labeled "Special Missions"._

_Messages Ends._

Lorege was dumbfounded. How had the HoB found out so fast? Then again, they had to know everything they knew the day before it happened just so they could stay on top of the Destors and Reapers. Otherwise the entire region would be thrown into a flux. And after this region, all the others would fall.

Lorege snapped himself out of the stupor he had fallen into. He went back into Tia's room to check that she had fallen back asleep. When he was satisfied that she was he headed to the computer and opened his pokemon storage box. He went straight to the box marked "Special Missions". In it were three pokemon. Lorege smiled. _Perfect. Exactly what I need to finish off Flame. _Then Lorege noticed something. And with that he smiled. _Dittos. All three of them. Well disguised though! So they didn't want me to finish him. They wanted me to trade the pokemon Flame stole from us for information and for the information they expect the Destors and Reapers to have._

Lorege withdrew the Dittos and grabbed his special pack. He reached in and rummaged around until he found his helmet and suit. He pulled them out. The helmet was shaped like a motorcycle helmet that had two ragged fins coming up in the center. The helmet was red, green, and black with a black tinted visor. The suit was a camo pattern of the same colors as the helmet. The suit was like all body armor was in that region. Where traditional armor was boxy, this followed more of the natural shapes that the body had.

He quickly suited up and left through the window. He realized something and quickly climbed back into the Pokemon center through the same window he had just climbed out of.

He a note to Tia whenever she woke up.

And with that he departed again.

**To be continued…**


End file.
